


Guns, Sex & Rock and Roll

by evisionarts



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: Created for the 00q Reverse Bang 2017. James is sent to take down a notorious hacker working within a terrorist organization. He soon finds out that in reality the man is using his skill to bring down the bad guys from the inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azure7539](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/gifts).



> Azure7539 created a fantastic story to go with my illustration. Make sure you check it out! You can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9389321


End file.
